Una navidad juntas
by datrix100
Summary: Hermione y Ginny se queda solas en la Sala Común, de repente Ginny, declara a Hermione su amor por ella. Hermione se queda atónita con esta noticia. ¿Que pasara? ¿Sentirá lo mismo Hermione por Ginny?. Averígualo aquí. Habrá mas capítulos estoy en ello. Espero que os guste y buen verano.
1. A solas en la casa común

Era un invierno frio, muy frio, y solamente Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley (Ron , Ginny, Fred y George) se quedaban en la a casa Gryffindor, en las otras casas también se quedo poca gente, de Huflepuff Zacharias Smith y un grupo de alumnos de ultimo año, de Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood (o como solían llamarla Lunática Lovegodd), y unos cuantos alumnos de 6º, y de Slytherin no se quedo nadie, el día siguiente a que se acabaran las clases y empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad , los chicos que quedaban de Gryffindor(Harry, Ron, Fred y George) fueron a los terrenos a jugar una pelea de bolas de nieve. Hermione quería hablar con Luna para que no se si sintiera sola, pero Ron tan delicado como siempre había dicho que prefería mejor estar con su amigo y sus hermanos jugando. Hermione desistió en su intento por convencer a los chicos, y fue en busca de Luna, pero para su sorpresa no la encontró, decido ir a la sala común, donde encontró a Ginny sentada en una butaca. Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

**Hola, Ginny- dijo Hermione**

**Hola, dijo Ginny con su alegre picaresca. **

**He intentado hablar con Luna pero no la encuentro- dijo Hermione**

**Siempre se mete en algún sitio y acaba apareciendo- Dijo Ginny riendo.**

Mientras Ginny hablaba, Hermione saco un libro de Runas, y se puso a leer, pasado un rato Ginny, se sentó al lado de Hermione. Y le dijo una cosa que a Hermione le sorprendió mucho.

**Hermione… estoy enamorada de ti, y quiero estar contigo- Dijo Ginny tímidamente **

**¿De verdad?. ¿Te gusto?**- **dijo Hermione, ¿desde cuándo?**

**Desde que te conocí, pero mi amor por ti ha ido creciendo con los años- dijo Ginny roja de vergüenza**

Hermione sonrojada hizo una cosaque a Ginny le gusto y le extraño a la vez le besos en los labios y dijo.

**Yo también te amo, dijo Hermione- **

**Continuara…**


	2. Las duchas

Aquel beso pillo desprevenida a Ginny, pero Hermione siguió besándola, siguieron besándose hasta que llego la hora de comer, bajaron al gran comedor cogidas de la mano muy felices tanto una como otra, cuando llegaron los chicos no habían llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron al lado una de la otra y empezaron a comer, pasados 10 minutos los chicos llegaron, y se sentaron en frente de las chicas.

**Hola chicas- dijo Fred **

**Hola, respondieron las chicas a la vez.**

**¿Qué habéis hecho todo el día?- pregunto Harry **

**Nada, descansar. Dijo Hermione riendo.**

**Nosotros hemos estado jugando a un guerra de bolas de nieva y hemos ganado ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ron.**

**No habríais ganado si Hagrid no hubiera aparecido habríais perdido, te recuerdo que íbamos ganando Fred y yo- interrumpió George enfadado. **

**Buenos nosotras nos vamos ya - dijo Ginny**

Dejaron a los chicos discutiendo, y se encaminaron hacia la sala común, y cuando ya estaban enfrente del cuadro de la señora gorda, Hermione dijo roja de vergüenza:

**Yo me voy a las duchas**

**Voy yo también - dijo Ginny sonrojada **

Se encaminaron a las duchas, como no había chicas de Gryffindor, estaban vacías, se volvieron a besar, y se quitaron la ropa, se fueron a la ducha más grande que encontraron y se empezaron a besar y a rozarse, Hermione empezó a besarle el cuello a Ginny y ella empezó a masajearle el pecho a Hermione, empezaron a tocarse y a besarse la una a la otra por todas las partes del cuerpo.

**Hermione me encantas, de verdad te besaría hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Ginny.**

**También me encantas, dijo Hermione.**

Cuando acabaron se vistieron y se fueron al rincón más escondido de los terrenos, allí pasaron todo el día, después de cenar, se fueron a dormir, cada una a sus cuarto, pero cuando toda estaba tranquilo Ginny fue al dormitorio de Hermione, ella todavía estaba despierta y sonrió a Ginny cuando apareció, se metió en la cama de su amiga y se besaron apasionadamente durante un buen rato y se durmieron abrazadas.

**Continuara…**


End file.
